


Aftermath

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Post-Canon, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Someone from Kyoko's past resurfaces.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Aftermath

Tokyo was bright. It was always bright, no matter the time of day or weather. Frankly, it shouldn't have surprised me that even the end of the world only dimmed it slightly. Sure, the streets were less crowded and the neon less glaring, but the concrete, however cracked, still suffocated the land. The building, both short and tall, made a mockery of forests in their own twisting way. Humans had denied nature its right to exist and this is what they decided should replace it. I loathed it. I always have.

I typically avoided such cities. I had initially come to Tokyo with Shibika and Kirigiri following our short time together, hoping to stay with them, but I quickly found the city intolerable to live in. It saddened me, but I had to leave. I couldn't return to the mansion, so instead, I wandered. I journeyed across Japan and used what wilderness and free life still existed. I kept in touch with Shibika and Kirigiri, but rarely. I was on my own.

The end of the world didn't reach me immediately. The forest doesn't care for the matters of mankind and whatever ecological impact The Tragedy had wasn't so immediate that I could notice right away. It was only the next time I ventured into a populated area that I understood what had happened. That kept me out for a while, trying to catch up to all that had happened. It wasn't long before the killing game began. It's a lot harder to get through life unbothered when you share the face of one of the most famous women alive. Up until that point, I had been using her surname as my own, as part of an agreement we'd come to before we split ways. That had to change quickly. After too much time being bothered over my connection to her, I once again left populated areas for the forest. I didn't leave again for a number of years.

The next time I found myself around humans was when one stumbled into the place I had made my home. It wasn't long after that when Kirigiri reached out to me. She came to me personally and for the first time since before The Tragedy, we caught up. That was how I learned of everything else that had happened. That's also how I learned that the woman whose face I shared was now one of the most powerful individuals in the world.

The key reason she had stopped by was to discern my intentions. As her doppelganger, I had the unique ability to abuse our situation and ruin her if I so wanted. I assured her that I had no such intentions. Thankfully, she believed me. Then, she left, and I was alone again.

My choice to return to Tokyo didn't have much logic to it. I suppose I was bored of the forest, finally. It was approaching a decade spent in isolation and I finally wished to be around others again. Kirigiri had given me an address. I hoped it was still in use.

Unfortunately, my inexperience in cities meant I was struggling to find my way around. I couldn't ask for directions, either, because to do so would be risking recognition. Even with a mask covering my mouth, the voice we shared was recognizable and up close, more detail could be discerned. So I kept my distance. And I wandered. It was past nightfall when I found my destination. If not for the lights being on, I would have assumed the building closed for the night.

Perhaps if she had just directed me towards the old Hope's Peak school grounds rather than just giving me an address, I could have found it easier.

I walked across the school grounds and knocked on the door of the main building. I waited for several minutes until the door opened. I was greeted by Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope. He seemed shocked to see me. I waved lightly. “May I talk to Kirigiri?” He seemed taken aback by my question, but complied. I was led in and taken to a small office. It was only a couple minutes wait until she showed up.

If she was surprised to see me again, she didn't show it. Our face was one well suited for deadpan expression. She sat down in a seat near me and directed Naegi to do the same.

She turned to the Ultimate Hope. “Since you're probably very confused about this, let me explain. This is my alien plant doppelganger. Together along with the Ultimate Botanist years back we helped fight back an alien invasion. We've kept in touch since.” There was no hiding the shock on his face. 

“I- I can't imagine you would ever make something like this up, but quite frankly this is difficult to believe.” I laughed. “Is it harder to believe than the end of the world being brought about by a teenage girl?” He took a deep breath. “I suppose so. Sorry.” Kirigiri gave him a nod of acceptance and faced me again. “So why have you come out here again?” I shrugged. “I got bored. I would have liked to stay in the forest, but, well, I need social interaction as much as anyone else. Even if I'm not human.” Kirigiri nodded. “Your coming here is an issue, but if you want to stay, I'm sure we can deal with this.” I nodded. “Thanks.” 

Naegi yawned. “You showed up at a pretty good time, actually. Kyoko and I were about to head home. Unless you have somewhere to stay already, you could come with us. Would be kinda nice to hear more about you two’s history together.” Kirigiri nodded. “That's fine with me.” I smiled slightly. “Sure, I guess. That works.”

Naegi nodded and the pair walked off to finish the rest of their work. Being inside was suffocating, so after letting them know, I headed outside. The size of the New Hope's Peak campus helped keep away the suffocating density of buildings that entail the rest of the city and the foliage on the grounds helped ease the creeping anxiety that had been building the whole time I had been here. I used that time to calm myself. Before long, the pair was done with their work and They led me back to their apartment. We talked late into the night about our experience and in return Kirigiri filled me in on more details about her that I hadn't known before. However, it wasn't much longer until the pair called it a night. Together, they went to bed, leaving me on the couch of their small apartment. It had been an exhausting day, so I fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> So for the record, Kyouka isn't an OC. she's a character from Kirigiri Sou, a sound novel where, among other things, Kyoko fights back an alien invasion. it's a little weird
> 
> i might write more with Kyouka because this is a good setup and i kinda wanna try throwing her into the rest of the setting to see what happens lol, plus i kinda wanna explore my Kyouka headcanons more. she's just absolutely fascinating and wild as far as the franchise goes and I want to do more with her


End file.
